Partners with Benefits
by liizt
Summary: Jay and Erin agree to a Friends with benefits relationship, until they realise this is not what they really want -Linstead story
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first ever fic and I am excited to continue this story. I am not much of a writer so if you have any ideas or feedback please let me know!**

* * *

><p><em>Jay traced his fingers down her bare stomach, he loved feeling her skin, it was so soft. His fingers slowly made their way down to her jeans. He unbuttoned them, looking into her eyes as he did so. He was taking his time, he wanted to tease her. For once he had control and he felt powerful. Erin always seemed to be the one in charge in every other aspect of their lives. That was Erin, she didn't like to be told what to do, but tonight the tables had turned. He smirked as he carefully pulled her jeans down her legs. As soon as they were off he crawled on top of her and she placed her hands on his face pulling him down until their lips met, she couldn't wait any longer.<em>

Erin woke suddenly. She looked around her room, she was alone. She scrunched up her face, "What was that about?" she muttered to herself. She got to her feet and walked to the bathroom trying to forget the images her mind had created during the night.

Erin almost tripped as she walked up the stairs to the precinct. She cursed under her breath, she was already in a grouchy mood from the lack of sleep. After waking and realising what she had dreamed about last night she struggled to get back to sleep. She had been having a lot of dreams like this recently, and they were just making her more and more frustrated as well as confused. She had always known her partner was very attractive but she had never thought about him like that before.

As she walked to her desk she noticed he was already sitting at his. She stopped in her tracks and found herself just staring at him. He looked up at her with a slightly puzzled look on his face. "Is everything OK?", he quietly asked. This awoke her from her trance, she slightly nodded at him, rushing to sit down at her desk she could feel her cheeks heating up. She had never been this type of girl. The one who stares at the boy, mouth open and drooling. She mentally pulled herself together, _this is silly, they are just dreams_.

The working day was coming to an end, it was filled with paperwork and nothing else. For once this didn't bother Erin, she didn't want to be stuck in a car with Jay today. She needed to clear her mind and shake off this awkward feeling.  
>"How about some drinks to celebrate an end to another week?" Ruzek shouted, not asking anyone in particular.<p>

"Sounds good," Atwater replied.

"Why not," Dawson added, "Jay? Erin?"

Jay nodded while Erin shook her head.

"Oh come on Erin! It's Friday night, no excuses!" Ruzek chimed as he got up and slid his arms through his jacket.

"Not tonight guys," she mumbled. Normally she was always up for a beer with the guys, but she just wanted to go home tonight and stuff her face with chinese and watch TV. She wasn't in the mood to argue so she packed her things, got up and left before they could say anymore.

Jay watched her leave, she had been acting strange all week, he made a mental note to check on her this weekend.

Erin unlocked the door to her apartment and headed straight to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of beer she walked over to the lounge and sunk down into her couch while taking a sip. She was still in a bad mood as she couldn't stop thinking about these dreams she was having about Jay. It annoyed her that she was having them but it pissed her off even more that she was letting them get to her. _They mean nothing, _she tried to convince herself. She had been avoiding him all week wherever possible, she couldn't even look him in the eye.

Jay decided to give Molly's a miss. The more he kept thinking about Erin's behaviour this week the more worried he became. _Have I done something wrong? Is she feeling OK?_ He was walking towards her building with chinese in one hand and beers in the other, he knew she wouldn't be able to say no to her favourite takeout and beverage. He walked into her building and up the stairs to her apartment.

Erin was about ready to get up for another drink when she heard a knock at her door. She rolled her eyes as she got up, she was not in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment. She cursed in her head when she opened the door and found Jay standing there. She opened the door wider, indicating he could come in.

"What happend to Molly's?" She asked, grabbing cutlery from the kitchen draw after she noticed he had brought food.

"I wanted to come and see my favourite partner," Jay joked, placing the the food and drink on the bench.

Erin rolled her eyes, "Come on, what's really going on?"

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?" She could hear concern in his voice and instantly felt a wave of guilt for the way she had been acting this week. She had hoped he hadn't noticed but clearly she was wrong. She stared at the ground, thinking of something she could say but nothing came to mind.

Jay walked up to her, "Is everything alright Erin? Have I done something?" He was serious now, he placed a hand on her arm.

Erin felt a shiver through her body from his touch, before she knew what she was doing she moved closer to him placing her hands on his chest. She looked into his blue eyes that made her weak at the knees for a second before leaning in closer and brushing her lips against his.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is probably rated M**

* * *

><p>Jay barely had time to realise what was happening, he could feel her soft lips against his but his mind still hadn't processed what was happening. When he finally caught up to reality he pulled away, semi regretting the decision to stop. He had wanted this for so long but not like this, Erin clearly had something going on in her head and he didn't want her to regret anything.<p>

"What was that about?" He simply asked. Erin looked down, feeling embarrassed. She barely understood herself what she had just done, but she knew the lust she was feeling was not just in her dreams. She wanted Jay, to touch him and for him to touch her. She craved for him to be inside of her but that was it. She didn't want a relationship or any feelings that would only get in the way of things such as her career, and her relationship with Voight. The way she was feeling throughout the week only just now started to become clear to her, she had already kissed him and made a fool of herself so what did she have to lose now.

She looked him in the eye, "I want you Jay and I know you want me too."

Jay was speechless , he just stood there uncertain of what to do or say.

"I want us, no strings attached, no feelings.. just sex."

Jay almost fell over, how could he say no to this? This was Erin, his incredibly sexy partner wanting sex. Just sex. This is every guys dream come true right? Surely this could work, he had been pushing his feelings aside for her ever since she said they should keep it professional so why couldn't he keep doing it now. As long as it stays professional at work right? Voight wouldn't need to know.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her close again. "I guess we could make this work." He leaned in and they both smiled into a kiss. For just a second there was peace, but just as if all their sexual tension that had built up from when they first met had exploded from both their bodies the peace ended.

Jay grabbed at her t-shirt pulling it straight over head, while Erin fiddled with his belt. His pants fell to the floor and he stepped out of them. Picking her up she wrapped her legs around his waist, as he carried her to her bedroom he undid her bra clasp and Erin threw it over her shoulder. They sloppily kissed, trying to allow the passion they had built up for each over time to leave their bodies.

Jay carefully placed her on her bed not allowing their lips to part. He stood up and looked down at her. Just like in Erin's dream he traced her skin with his fingers, loving how soft her skin was. He slid her jeans and panties down her legs and crawled on top of her, careful not to put any of his weight down on her. She ripped off his t-shirt and they continued to kiss. As Jay entered her she let out a moan right into his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

* * *

><p>They collapsed beside each other, both panting for air.<p>

"Now that was amazing!" Erin laughed.

"I think this just might work out. This friends with benefits thing"

"We are just partners," she clarified.

"Who like to have sex?"

"Yes, partners with benefits," she playfully slapped him on the arm, "We don't tell anyone alright? Just sex and nothing more."

"Oh, definitely." Jay knew he already had feelings for her, and a part of him hoped she felt the same but for now this could make do. Their job was stressful, and they had always shared some type of chemistry. Maybe this arrangement could in fact work out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much to those who have faved/followed/reviewed my story so far! Not much happens this chapter but I have some plans for future chapters (shoutout to TvRomances for the idea)**

* * *

><p>Jay woke with a smile on his face. There he was in bed with Erin in his arms, they fit perfectly together and nothing had ever felt so right. He felt her stir in his arms as she started to wake up.<p>

"Morning," he whispered.

Erin opened her eyes and turned to face him, memories of last night flashing through her mind. This was not like her at all, she had always laughed at others who had tried one of these beneficial relationships, _they never work out _she had once told someone, _you will either end up falling in love or getting heartbroken, either way say goodbye to the friendship you once had. _She sighed, had she made a bad spur-of-the-moment decision last night? She was good friends with Jay and this could ruin their friendship. Not to mention they worked with each other everyday. She always knew they had some type of chemistry though, things felt different with Jay then they did with any of the other guys she had ever been friends with. _And last night… last night was good, _a voice in her head reminded her. As long as feelings don't get involved everything will be alright, she reassured herself.

"Look last night was great and all, but I think we need to establish some ground rules," she said.

Jay looked away, he had feelings for Erin but he would do whatever she wanted to keep her happy. She made it clear last night that she didn't want a relationship, but if this was the most he would ever get with Erin he decided he should enjoy it while he could. Being able to hold her and touch her was still pretty great, but a part of him yearned for more. He looked back at her and smiled, "Shoot."

"Nothing is going to change between us OK? You are one of my best friends and my partner and I don't want that to change."

He nodded.

"This sleeping over mustn't happen again."

He gave her a confused look.

"We can hang out… have sex… you know. But we sleep at our own apartments. This," she sat up, removing herself from his hold, "doesn't feel right, it's too relation-shippy."

He laughed at her choice of words, but felt a slight weight of sadness when he realised what she meant. Well he wouldn't be able to hold her, or wake up next to her anymore, but he could still touch her… right?

"No PDA's, or anything at work… or in public in general. Outside of the bedroom everything continues as it did before."

"OK by me," he lied, still unsure if this was what he really wanted.

"Good!" Erin chimed, she picked up a t-shirt that was on the floor beside the bed and put it on before getting up and heading to the bathroom. Jay watched her leave the room, then got up himself and got dressed. He could hear Erin getting into the shower so he grabbed his car keys and left, he wanted some time to himself right now to think about the past 24 hours. He smirked at the thought that he had just slept with Erin the night before, but apart of him wasn't sure of what was to come. He liked her a lot, and this seemed to mean a lot more to him than it did to her. She just wanted sex, but he wanted to be _with_ her, sure the sex is amazing, but so is Erin.

* * *

><p>That night, Jay received a text from Antonio.<p>

_So since you skipped out on us last night you have no excuse tonight. We're at Molly's._

Jay replied and got ready to head out. He decided to give Erin a text and invite her out tonight too as he was walking out of his apartment.

Soon after Jay walked into Molly's and straight away spotted Antonio at a table with Ruzek and Burgess.

"Hey, glad you could make it this time" Ruzek said.

"Yeah, what was with the last minute bail last night? Where did you end up anyways?" Antonio teased.

Jay hesitated for a second, "Yeah, sorry about that. Killer headache."

Kim nodded, "Well, you missed out. We ended up at a karaoke bar and Ruzek here gave us an insight to what could have been," she laughed.

Jay looked at Ruzek with a questioning look.

"I may have belted out some Taylor Swift tunes," he admitted, looking ashamed yet proud at the same time.

Jay let out a laugh, "I really did miss out then didn't I?" He said before getting back up again, "I'm gonna get a drink."

As Jay was waiting for his drink Erin walked into the building, she noticed Jay at the bar and walked over to him while nodding at the others sitting at the table. Jay stood there unaware that Erin was heading his way when a young woman bumped into him, spilling some of her drink onto him.

"I am so sorry," she said, immediately placing her drink down and grabbing a napkin, she wiped at Jay's shirt but it was no use.

"Don't worry about it," he smiled.

"I'm Hannah," she smiled back, "Look, how about I buy you a drink to say sorry?"

"Jay," he replied. "Honestly, it's all good. But thank you."

"Well how about I give you my number instead?"

Before he could react Hannah grabbed a pen from her purse and scribbled her number on the used napkin and handed it to him, before walking away.

Erin had slowed down, watching the two interact she felt a small amount of jealousy bubble inside of her before she shook it off and approached him when she noticed the girl had left Jay.

"She's pretty," she stated, walking up beside Jay.

Jay looked down at Erin who was looking straight ahead, "Are you jealous Erin Lindsay?"

She looked up at him avoiding eye contact, "No!"

"Because we aren't even going out remember. We are just friends," he mimicked.

"I know, but at the end of the day you are coming home with me."

He smiled knowing that was true, "Look we aren't even seeing each other so who says I'm not free to date other people?" He was teasing her, he wasn't planning on calling Hannah any time soon but seeing Erin jealous gave him a small amount of hope that she did have some type of feelings for him after all.

She nodded, he was right. They are just friends, she has no right to stop him from seeing other people.


	4. Chapter 4

Erin sat up, holding the bed sheet around her chest, "I needed that."

Jay smiled at her, "We are pretty good at this aren't we?"

Erin playfully hit him on the arm. It had been a few weeks since they had entered this friends with benefit agreement.

"Well, I better head home. Big day tomorrow," she sighed thinking about the long day ahead of them tomorrow at work.

"Oh come on, why don't you just stay over one night for once?" Jay pleaded. Erin had been sticking to her rules, which included no sleeping over at each others places but Jay was growing tired of this already, he just wanted to hold her and spend time with her.

"Hey we made some rules and we need to follow them," she stated.

"You made the rules."

She glared at him, "If you want to go back to being just friends, no benefits…"

Jay rolled his eyes, sitting up he grabbed her, wrapping his arms around her chest bringing her back onto his chest, "Well, I could give this Hannah a call," he teased whispering into her ear.

She broke free and got up and out of bed, wrapping the sheet around herself, "Go right ahead," she teased back, walking to the bathroom to change.

She knew Jay wouldn't call this Hannah girl, she had him wrapped around her finger and they both knew it. Things he had said or suggested had made it clear to her that he wanted more, she should have seen this coming given their history and a part of her deep down knew that she felt the same but they couldn't become involved. It would complicate things, work for starters and how would Voight react?

Erin walked back out of the bathroom and walked out into the kitchen saying goodbye over her shoulder to Jay as she walked past him in bed.

"Hold up!" He yelled, scrambling out of bed and quickly sliding himself into a pair of boxer shorts.

She leaned against the kitchen bench waiting for him to come out.

Jay walked out and pulled a key out of one of the drawers handing it over to Erin.

She looked up at him with a shocked expression, "Jay…"

"It's not what you think," he interrupted, "I'm not asking you to commit, but this is so you don't have to keep knocking at my door late at night when you want a midnight booty call," he said winking.

She laughed, finally taking the key from his hand, "OK then," she held the key in front of his face, "but this doesn't mean anything."

"Hey, what did I just say?" He defended himself with a smirk on his face.

* * *

><p>It had been a slow start to the day but as the end of the day was approaching the team finally had some leads on a drug bust they had been working on.<p>

Jay and Erin pulled up outside the south side of the warehouse and waited for Voight's instructions.

_Everyone go ahead. We are looking for Carlos remember, _Voight raidioed in.

Jay and Erin got out of the car and entered the building heading in separate ways, after Jay had cleared the rooms he had checked he headed back in Erin's direction when Carlos came running out.

"Chicago police," he yelled, "Hands in the air now!"

Carlos obliged and he handcuffed him straight away as Voight and the rest of the team headed in his direction.

"Where's Lindsay?" Voight asked.

Jay nodded in the direction Erin had gone, the same way that Carlos had come out.

As Voight headed in the direction Jay pointed him too he found Erin pulling herself up from the ground, a small bruise forming on her head.

"You alright kid?" He asked as he gave her a hand.

"Fine," she muttered, clearly embarrassed and pissed off at the situation.

"What happened?"

"He got me from behind," she was mumbling now.

"Well you hit your head as you fell. You need to get yourself checked out by a doctor."

"I said I'm fine," she said raising her voice.

"Halstead can take you," he walked back out directing his attention to Jay, "Halstead, take Erin to the hospital she could have a concussion."

Erin rolled her eyes, giving in knowing she couldn't win this argument.

* * *

><p>The doctor re-entered the room, Jay was sitting next to Erin. He had followed Voight's orders and he also knew how stubborn and proud Erin was so he wanted to hear everything the doctor had to say himself.<p>

"As suspected you have a concussion, you will need to rest for the next few days and wait until your symptoms subside before returning to work. If your headache gets worse and you experience any other symptoms you need to come back straight away."

Jay nodded and Erin stood up ready to go home.

"You will need someone to take care and watch over you for little while. At least tonight and tomorrow"

Jay nodded again, "Got it doc."

The doctor turned to Jay, "Look out for any unusual symptoms, tonight wake her up every few hours to make sure she hasn't slipped into unconsciousness and if she has any troubles waking up bring her in."


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I actually already had this chapter done ages ago but I accidentally deleted it and it took me a while to find the motivation to re-write it. I know it is short but the next chapter should be done soon. **

* * *

><p>Jay opened the passenger car door and Erin stepped out, "I let you drive OK, you don't have to rub it in."<p>

"I'm not trying to, you had a hit to the head and I am just trying to help you out like any other friend would."

Erin rolled her eyes, "You know I am fine so you don't have to stay."

"First of all if Voight found out I disobeyed his orders you would never find my body and second you heard the doctor. You don't always have to be so proud all the time Erin, we all need help sometimes."

Erin shot him a look before heading towards her building, Jay followed, walking up the stairs to her apartment. As soon as she unlocked her door she headed to the couch and slumped down.

"You hungry?" Jay asked.

"No," Erin replied, she was starting to feel tired and just wanted to rest. Jay sat down beside her, she leaned her head onto his chest and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Well how about a movie?" He asked.

As they were watching the movie Erin stayed cuddled into Jay, this had to be against her rules but it felt nice to be held by him. They were content in their positions and both started to fall asleep as the movie was coming to an end.

Soon after Erin woke up, she didn't want to leave Jay's hold but a wave a nausea washed over her and she quickly got up wanting to get to the bathroom. As she rushed to her feet the dizziness took over her and she stumbled to the ground.

"Shit," she said under her breath, hoping she didn't wake Jay up.

But the noise woke Jay up and he watched as she stood herself back up and headed to the bathroom. He got up and rushed after her, "Are you alright?" He asked concerned, "Did you fall over?"

She was hoping he hadn't seen and she didn't want to admit it out of embarrassment.

"Erin?" he asked following her to the bathroom.

"Yeah, I just felt a little dizzy." She walked into the bathroom and closed the door before he could enter.

"We should take you back to the hospital," Jay said through the door.

"I'm fine honestly. It is my fault, I just got up too fast." She splashed some water on her face to freshen herself up, "I just want to go to bed."

As she was getting ready for bed Jay went out to the kitchen and decided to phone the hospital, just to be sure.

"They are just normal symptoms," the doctor clarified, "If she vomits again please don't hesitate to bring her in."

Erin walked back out into the kitchen to Jay.

"Thanks," Jay replied while looking at Erin, "I will keep an eye on her." He hung up the phone.

"Seriously Jay? I told you I was fine!"

"I know but I just wanted to be sure. I am your friend Erin, friends do care for one another."

She nodded heading back to her room for bed, when she noticed he wasn't following she asked, "Aren't you coming Jay?"

"I just thought you would want me to sleep on the couch?" He questioned.

"Yeah but I mean you have to be waking me up throughout the night…"

"It would easier if I was in there with you."

She nodded smiling, not wanting to admit that she just wanted him there to hold her, she wanted to shake off these feelings but a part of her just couldn't.


	6. Chapter 6

**Firstly I am so sorry it has taken me ridiculously long to update this. If you are here still continuing to read this story thank you SO much for your patience. **

* * *

><p>As the morning light sneaked through the curtains Erin began to wake from her sleep, Jays arms were still wrapped around her. That night Jay had been hesitant to hold her, he had awkwardly lied in bed sticking to his side not wanting to disobey Erin's rules, but when Erin snuggled into his chest he was happy to oblige and hold her sleeping form.<p>

She laid on her back and looked up at Jay, she placed a small peck on his nose and quietly laughed as he stirred in his sleep. His eyes fluttered open and he couldn't help but grin as soon as he saw Erin's smiling face lying in his arms.

_This just feels so right, how can she not be feeling what I feel. _He thought to himself.

"Morning sleepyhead," Erin whispered.

"Morning," he smiled back, he kissed her forehead before asking, "how are you feeling?"

_Perfect, _she thought, but she wouldn't let herself admit that let alone let Jay know that maybe she had feelings for him. Her thoughts suddenly startled her and she immediately sat up, removing herself from his hold.

"Are you okay?" Jay suddenly grew worried.

"Yeah, yeah I am just going to go have a shower," she said coldly as she got up and walked into the bathroom.

Jay felt confused as he watched her shut the door, for a split second things had been perfect but once again Erin had shut herself away from him. She was fine with sleeping with him but when it came to emotionally investing herself into someone else she would become scared and put up a very strong wall that was impossible to break down.

He sighed and stood to his feet, he honestly didn't know how much longer he could go on like this, he wanted all of Erin to himself, this deal that they had going on was just causing him pain.

He got dressed and headed to the kitchen, preparing some scrambled eggs for the both of them.

Erin walked out of the bathroom freshly showered wearing sweatpants and a tank top just as Jay was serving the breakfast he had made on the kitchen table.

She inwardly smiled, she had thought Jay would have left already while she was showering. "Smells good," she said quietly, "I thought you would have been gone by now."

Jay avoided her eye contact, sitting down and taking a bite of his eggs, "Yeah well the doctor said to be here with you today so…" he trailed off.

"Jay I am fine really," she sat down opposite him looking at the plate he had served up her, "but thank you for this."

He sighed, he couldn't keep this up a second longer, he needed to talk to her, "Erin is this going anywhere?"

She looked up from her plate, a puzzled look on her face.

"This thing we have going on, is it ever going to be anything more?"

Erin's face softened and she opened her mouth but she couldn't think of what to say.

So he continued, "You know how I feel, I think I have made that obvious in the past. And there are moments where I think maybe you do too, but you are just so hot and cold and those moments never last. I just don't know if I can continue this if it is never going to be anything else." He couldn't stop talking, he was nervous but he just had to say what was on his mind.

"Jay," she interrupted him, "we made a deal, we made those rules. I mean we work together, we can't take that risk."

"So you do feel the same?"

"I'm not saying that, it's just…"

"When will you stop hiding behind this deal and just admit that you feel the same, because this isn't enough for me. I want all of you, I want you to be my girl."

Erin felt her heart sink, she would love to be his girl, and deep down she knew she had felt this way for a very long time. But the risk was just too great, the risk of ending up heartbroken but most of all the risk of losing their friendship. "There is just too much on the line, you are one of my best friends and I don't want to ruin that"

"And you thought that hooking up with me every night wasn't going to ruin that?" He scoffed, "I have you seen you naked Erin. I have held you and touched you in ways that I never thought that I would ever be able too and you seriously think that we can just go back to being friends like nothing ever happened?" A part of him was mad, mad at her for leading him on and mad at himself for agreeing to this arrangement.

Erin felt horrible, she would do anything to go back in time and take back that night she kissed him and put forward this idea. A small part of her had known that these arrangements never ended smoothly and she wished she had listened to that voice. But she couldn't jump into a relationship with Jay, she wasn't great at the whole relationship thing, they never ended well for her. Jay deserved someone better, someone who could give him everything he wanted.

"Your're right," she sighed.

"So what are you saying?" He said, almost inaudible. "Erin I am falling in love with you and I have been for a very long time. Our moments of intimacy have just made that more clearer, so how about I take you out. On a real date?"

Erin felt her heart break in two and she was just about to make Jay feel the same, and this was all her fault. "I am sorry Jay, you deserve better than me… than what I can give you."

_But I don't want better, _he thought, _I want you._

He got up, "I should probably head off. I mean you are feeling fine." He grabbed his jacket and headed toward the door.

"Jay!" Erin called out just as he was opening the door.

He turned his head back towards her while standing in the doorway.

"I… I'm sorry," she muttered.

He turned his head back back around and walked out the door. He had just spilled out his feelings to someone he really cared about. He had never felt this way about someone before. And he was rejected. He needed a drink.


	7. Chapter 7

**I was bored so here is another little chapter**

**PS. Please don't hate me too much for this chapter**

* * *

><p>Jay needed a drink, or two… or three. He had given everything to Erin and she had just shut him down. Sure he had been rejected before, but this was <em>Erin. <em>He looked at his watch, it was only 10. Far too early to head out for a drink, so he hopped in his car and drove away from Erin's apartment and back to his own.

As soon as he got home he dropped his keys on the kitchen cabinet and headed straight to the shower.

Meanwhile, Erin was still sitting at the table, she hadn't moved. She was in shock, how were they going to recover from this. She stood up and slumped herself down on the couch and forced her eyes shut attempting to erase the past hour from her memory.

Soon after Erin woke up feeling emotionally exhausted, she looked across the room at the clock and saw it was five in the afternoon.

"Shit," she muttered to herself, "well that was a waste of a day."

She got up and walked into the kitchen and saw the half eaten plates of eggs still sitting on the table. _No guy had ever made me breakfast before, _she sadly smiled to herself, _and we weren't even "together."_

"No guy had ever cared for me the way Jay did," she realised_._

Jay had been moping around the apartment all day. He dreaded having to go back to work and face Erin. He looked at his watch and noted the time, "Fuck it," he said to himself, "let's go have that drink now." He grabbed his leather jacket and keys and headed out his apartment.

Jay sat at the bar, it was now nine and he had lost count of how many drinks he had had long ago. He was getting mentally ready to leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

_Erin?_ He hoped.

"Hey you," it wasn't Erin but he did recognise that voice from somewhere.

He turned to face this mystery woman, she tucked a strand of her long blonde hair away from her face.

He scrunched his face up, he had seen this face before but he couldn't put a name to it.

She silently laughed to herself, "Hannah. We met right here actually, you were supposed to call me back."

"Oh…" Jay remembered back to the night Hannah had bumped into Jay at the bar not long ago, he remembered that moment vividly because he could have sworn Erin had shown a hint of jealousy.

"Well you are lucky because I don't hold a grudge," she teased as she sat on the barstool next to Jay. "Two shots here please!" She called out.

"Uhh… I was just about to head home."

"Oh come on!" Hannah placed a hand on his arm, "just one shot."

Jay grinned shaking his head, "Fine… fine!" He said as he raised his hands in the air.

"Good," she smiled back.

Erin was restless, she couldn't relax. Who was she kidding? Jay was right, she was hiding behind this whole "friends with benefits" thing. Jay was an amazing guy and he was falling for her, well she was falling for him right back, she always had been.

She grabbed her car keys and practically ran to her car, she had to talk to him now before she scared herself out of it.

She arrived at his place and knocked on the door. No response. She pressed her ear to the door it was dead quiet. She knocked again and still no answer.

_Damnit, _she thought to herself.

If he wasn't at his apartment he would most likely be at the gym or at Molly's. She glanced at her watch, it was nearly 10 at night. Molly's it is.

She got into her car again and was tempted to drive straight home, but if she didn't see him tonight then she would probably never tell him. It was now or never, so she found herself driving to Molly's.

And there she was. She sat at her car looking at the entrance to Molly's. She could see Jay's car so she was certain he was in there. After a few minutes of silence and prepping herself into what she was about to do, she wiped her sweaty hands on her jeans and exited the car.

She stood at the entrance of Molly's and searched for Jay, it was pretty packed so it took her a minute before she finally spotted him at the bar. She felt her stomach drop when she noticed the blonde sitting extremely close to him. Her body froze and she couldn't bring herself to look away. She watched as the blonde she recognised as the girl Jay had met one night at the bar placed her hand on his cheek, bringing their faces closer together. Their lips met and Erin immediately turned on her heels and ran outside tears threatening to spill from her eyes.


End file.
